Cherish the Heart of the Lonely
by nikoboo
Summary: Misery starring Hiei. Our poor yokai is getting his heart broken by everyone. One sided HieixKurama. Don't like, don't read. Not a one-shot anymore. CONCLUDED! Surprise ending.
1. Hiei doesn't win

I really don't know why I wrote this, just did. This fic is one-sided shonen-ai, and NO it's not Kurama pining after Hiei. On the contrary, it's the other way around. It's about Maya and Hiei fighting over Kurama, who already knows who he wants.

In this fic, Maya has already found out about Kurama being a youko, and surprise surprise, so does Shiori! Of course, we can't leave all the juicy truths to Kurama, so we're gonna have Hiei tell Yukina! Oh wait, this ain't supposed to be a happy fic.

WARNING: THIS FIC CONTAINS SOME SHONEN-AI. IF YOU DON'T LIKE IT, DON'T WASTE YOUR TIME READING IT JUST TO FLAME. Thank you

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho, no matter how mush I wish I could.

Cherish the Heart

Hiei sighed. Maya's words had been haunting him since the moment they had left her mouth six weeks ago.

_Gimme a break Hiei. Like you can really compete with me. You can go ahead and try though. It could be fun to see you break once he chooses me. _

Ever since then, he and Maya had both competed for Kurama's love.

And ever since then, Maya had been winning.

Hiei frowned. How could he win Kurama with Maya in the way, trying to do the same? It wasn't as if he wasn't trying. He would be with Kurama whenever Maya wasn't there, even if it was to the mall. Sadly enough for the hi-yokai, Kurama hadn't notice the love filled gaze Hiei gave him. Sighing again, he tought back to three nights ago. He had asked Kurama if he liked him, and the youko had simply replied, " Of course, Hiei. You're my closest friend." Hiei had expeced more because of how well Kurama treated him, but looking back on it, Kurama treated everyone like that.

Deciding not to depress himself even more, he made his way to Kurama's house. After 50 trees and 7 sighs later he arrived at his destination.

Kurama's window was opened and he was about to go in, but when he heard what Kurama and Maya were saying to each other, his heart broke.

"Kurama, do you love me?"

"Yes."

"How much?"

" I'd give you the world if I could."

Maya smiled, then looking out the widow, spotted Hiei looking horrified at the two of them. Maya smirked.

"Do you love Hiei?"

Kurama frowned. "As in 'love' love? No. He's a friend and he's cute in his own way, but no I don't love him like I love you. Besides, Hiei's a _male _yokai. I'm not gay."

Kurama rose an eyebrow. "Why'd you ask?"

Maya smiled sweetly. "Just wondering, Darling."

Right when she finished her sentence, Hiei banged on the window.

Kurama frowned and looked in the direction of the noise and spotted the hi-yokai. "Oh, hello Hiei."

Hiei gave a little nod, keeping his eyes down, not being able to look at the youko in front of him. Clearing his throat of the lump that was stuck there spoke quietly. "Maya,"

She turned to him with a raised brow, Kurama next to her looking confused.

Hiei sighed, eyes filling with tears. "I......I give up... you win.....Kurama's yours...."

Maya smiled sadly, feeling a bit sorry for the small hi-yokai. "Know what, I'm gonna go start dinner. Kurama, I think you should stay here with Hiei. And with that she dashed out of the room.

Kurama turned to look at Hiei with a frown. "Hiei, what's going on with you and Maya?"

Hiei sighed, deciding just to tell the truth. "Maya and I........have something in common. We........both love you...."

Kurama's eyes widend. "You....love me?"

Hiei nodded, eyes downcast. "Hai, but I heard what you said just now to Maya....................and I guess it would just be stupid for me to try anymore......"

Kurama frowned as Hiei used his sleeve to wipe his unseen eyes. "Hiei.........."

Hiei finally looked him in the eye with a pathetically fake smile. "It's okay. I want you to be happy."

Kurama sighed and walked closer to the heartbroken koorime. "Are we still friends,Hiei?"

Hiei blinked , smile vanishing, and walked slowly to Kurama, wrapping his small arms around him. "Hai...."

Kurama returned the embrace, caught up in his own thoughts, when Hiei interrupted them.

"You know........."

"Hm?"

" This morning..........I was thinking of spending tomorrow with you for Valentines Day........apparently that won't happen."

Kurama pulled away to look at the small yokai in his arms. "Oh Hiei, I'm sor-"

Hiei sighed and move away from the youko. "Don't appologize. You can't change love. Besides, you're planning to propose to Maya tomorrow, aren't you."

The youko gaped. "How'd you know?"

"I would've done the same."

After leaving Kurama's house, Hiei decided to visit Yukina, and finally tell her the truth. He had already taken the risk of confessing his love to Kurama, he figured he might as well risk telling Yukina.

He smiled as she immediatly made her way towards him from the garden.

"Hello Hiei-san! Are you doing okay?"

"Hai, Yukina."

"Well........have you found my brother?"

Hiei sighed. "Yukina, I have never searched for your brother."

Yukina looked at him shocked. "Nani.......?"

Hiei looked at her the closed his eyes. "Yukina I never had to look because I already know who he is."

"You've lied to me all this time?"

"Yukina, imouto-chan."

Yukina gasped.

Slience reigned for a while, letting Hiei think that she wasn't angry, just surprised. He was wrong.

"No........you're not my brother."

"Yukina-chan...."

"You can't be my oniisan!!!!!! He wouldn't lie to me and deceive me like you!!"

"Imouto-cha-"

"_Don't you **dare** call me that!!! I am not your imouto, and you will never be my oniisan!!!!"_

She ran away from him and back to the temple, leaving poor Hiei more alone than he had ever felt before.

"Where the hell is Hiei?!"

"Calm down Yusuke. He's probably on his way."

Yusuke sighed. They were called to receive their next mission, and Hiei was late. Yusuke was getting impatient because that day was Valentines Day and he wanted to solve the case as quick as they could so he could spend the rest of the day with Keiko.

"Where is that Shrimp? I've been waitin' ta pound 'im since last night when I went to see Yukina."

Kurama frowned. "What did Yukina say, Kuwabara-kun?"

Kuwabara frowned. "She told me that Hiei says he's her brother but she refuses to believe it. She said, 'my brother wouldn't hide from me for so long, and he wouldn't be so cold like him. I hate him Kazuma.'"

"So that's what she said once I left."

The three of them turned to see Hiei looking at them with blank eyes.

"Shrimp!!!" Kuwabara screech, lfting him by the front of his cloak. "What did you do to Yukina?!"

Hiei looked him straight in the eye, making Kuwabara drop him and answered, "I told her the truth."

Kurama and Yusuke glanced at each other then the youko went to Hiei and Yusuke walked to Kuwabara. But before Yusuke could say anything, Kuwabara threw his fist into Hiei's cheek, sending the small yokai flying backwards.

"You bastard!! You broke her!! She won't come out of her room anymore and she isn't eating!! She's gonna kill herself and it's all your fault!! And you know what the worst part is? Huh?! She wants to die! And I can't do anything because she said she'll be happy that she won't have to put up with life anymore!!!" With tears streaming down his face, he stomped over to Hiei and grasped his arm hard and started to twist it.

"Do you hear me Hiei?! You killed Yukina!!! You little shit!" He emphasised by twisting the yokai's arm again.

Hiei winced eyes downcast as he whispered, "You're hurting me............."

Kurama and Yusuke frowned.

"Kuwabara, come on man you're-"

"Shut up Urameshi!" the oranged haired human screeched, yanking the arm that was in his grasp.

"Yamete...."

"What did you say, Shrimp?! You tryin' ta kill me with words too?_Huh?!_"

Hiei looked up at him with tears streaming down his face. "I said, you're hurting me!!! Yamete onegai!!!.......onegai......yamete....."

Kuwabara could only stare as Hiei sobbed silently and wrapped his arms around himself for a desperate source of confort.

Kurama sighed and walked over to the kneeling yokai, glaring at Kuwabara as he did so. "Hiei......."

Hiei suddenly looked up at Kuwabara hope filling his otherwise dead eyes. "If you want, you can kill me."

Kuwabara growled and stormed from the room, Yusuke in suit, mission completely forgotten.

"I now pronounce you man and wife. You may kiss the bride."

Loud cheering erupted from the crowd as Kurama and Maya kissed. Maya smiled and wrapped her arms around him, spotting Kurama's best man as she did so. Her smile sadend a bit when she saw his attempt to smile and feel happy for the newly-weds.

At the after party, no one was wearing a tux or a dress, because, being the group that they were, they couldn't bear being in those clothes for much longer.

"Are you okay Hiei?"

Hiei started, turning his attention from Yukina and to Kurama.

"Are you happy with her, Kurama?"

"Maya? Yes Hiei. I am."

"Then yes, I'm fine."

Kurama smiled. "Okay then."

Hiei smiled back, then making sure no one was looking,pull his katana out half way and looked into his reflection with a smirk.

"Or at least,.............I _will_ be......once this is over."

OWARI. Or is it.........?

O.O I can't believe I wrote that! Oh well.Sorry if everyone was a bit OOC. Please review and tell me if you liked it. Oh, and, if you want to guess what Hiei might do next, write it in a review! Happy late Thnaksgiving, Thankies and God bless!

_Dead doesn't exactly mean you're heart has stopped working._

_Sometimes it means your soul has given up, _

_................Even if it shouldn't have..........._

_Dragon Mafia 11/26/04_


	2. What now?

Hi! Sorry I haven't been writing! This chapter, no matter how crappy, was fun writing, so I'm going to keep writing this fic even if you all hate it. Someone has to like it right? _ Right? _Back me up, here geez! Flames will be used to burn my homework. Or to fry bananas. I'm not really sure which yet.

beachstylekats: Well, I'm sorry you didn't like it. Was it because Hiei wans't in the middle of the love triangle? Well, If you're reading this now I'd advise against reading it because you'll just waste time and tears.

animefreak54: I'm right there with you on the making Hiei suffer thing! And yeah I love him too! Thank you so much for the positive input! To show my grattitude, I wrote this chapter just cuz you asked me to! Thanks again and God bless you!

Sorry if the last chapter was a bit choppy, but everytime I tried to save the changes my compy froze. 99 (sigh)

Oh yeah. Thank you my faithful reviewers!! If you don't like my future fics, I'm open for suggestions on how to make them better!! So, thanks to:

**_Animefreak54_**: Thanks for the reviews!!

**_HazardousToYourHealth_**: You've commented on all of them! thanks!!

**_Mine and mine alone_**: love the name!! Thank you for the suggestions!! Kurama will grow his hair back. And yes I agree that guys look better with long hair. It's just kinda sad because my school has a dress code that says that guys' hair can't touch the fold of the collar on the back of their shirts.

Who were you voting for in the election? Cuz I don't want to critisize any of the cantidates if the one I'm gonna make fun of was the one you were voting for. I'll tell you what I am though. I'm........(drumroll).......a Philipino!! Ha ha. Sorry. Couldn't help it. It's true though. Hey, feel free to email me!

My address is It would be nice if you will email. Thanks! (Sorry I haven't emailed you. I've been busy....)

**_What2callmyself_**: Um....Thank you for the reviews but is it OMGoshness good, or OMGoshness bad??

**_All names r taken_**: Hey, thanks for reviewing on all of them and thanks for all the Christmas e-cards and stuff! I'll call you later today! (It's Chirstmas eve! Huzza!

This chappie is my Christmas present to all off you! Merry Christmas!!!

Cherish the Heart of the Lonely cx. 2

Kurama's POV

No matter how hard I try, I can't get rid of the image of Hiei ripping Maya's body apart with his katana, teeth, and even nails. I don't understand. I thought he was fine with the overall outcome. And then this happens.

Why Hiei?

Why couldn't you just let me be happy?

Why did you kill my heart's desire?

Tears start to stream down my face as I make my way from the bedroom to the front door. I need to visit Yukina.

You killed her too you know that? I'm not talking about how she refused you as her brother, I'm talking about you killing Kuwabara. In taking away his life, you took away her will to live. Again.

Not only that, but now Yusuke's not talking to anyone. The only thing he's said since their deaths was, " I'm gonna kill that little bastard."

I sigh. No one's even seen Hiei since the wedding except me. And I'm never going to forget that night.

I don't want to think about it!

I sigh. At least Yukina and I can grieve together. We've been doing that alot lately.

I'm about to walk out when I hear someone running down the stairs.

"......Maya.......?"

Shock filled my eyes as Hiei tumbled down the last three steps and the shock turned to fear. Why is he here? Am I next on his 'to kill' list?

I try running but he grabs my arm, forcing me to stay put. I try to pull away, to no avail. I prepare to pull out a seed but he notices, so I stop dead. This can't be happening! I don't want to die, I need to avenge Maya and Kuwabara, but I don't want to kill him! My mind is in total chaos!

"........I'm sorry........"

I stare. Did he just..........apologize?

He falls to his knees, moving his grasp from my arm to my hand.

My eyes widend as I heard him sniffle. He's crying.

What do I do? Do I kill him now, or do I talk to him? What am I going to do?

Normal POV

Hiei snapped his head up to look at Kurama. A sad smile and welled up tears could be seen on his face. " Everyone hates me now don't they." He chuckled sadly, still not letting go of the half terrified, half confused youko's hand. He looked straight into his partner's eyes, a single tear running slowly down his cheek. " You hate me too........don't you."

Kurama frowned as Hiei lowered his head dejectedly. The redhead just didn't know what to say. Yes, he was angry, and yes, he wanted to smack the little yokai into a wall, but did he hate him? He sighed, kneeling down next to Hiei, and putting his hand on the yokai's shoulder.

"Hiei........I don't hate you."

Hiei's eyes widend, causing a few more tears to drop, looking back at Kurama's sad face. " I'm upset and angry for what you did.........but...."

Kurama felt tears forming.

"Why did you kill her? I thought you were okay with everything.....why...?"

More tears fell from both the youko and the hi-yokai. Hiei sighed and to Kurama's surprise, crawled into his lap and rested his face over Kurama's heart, and holding on to the stunned kitsune for dear life, like a child seeking comfort from a parent.

"I thought I was okay too......until....one night a few weeks ago......I was going to visit you, but......wh-when I-I saw you from.......the window....you and Maya.......... were......you were.....making love......and I-I.....ju-just...snapped........" He buried his face in Kurama's shirt, shoulders shaking.

"Hiei......"

"Kurama......Maya was preganant when she.....when I-"

Kurama gasped and glared at the little form in his arms. "She was preganat.....and you knew?! Why didn't you tell me?"

"I was already planning to kill her......there would be no point in telling you...."

"Then why'd you just tell me?!"

Hiei sighed, nuzzling Kurama's shirt. " I guess.....I just thought you deserved to know....I'm also guilty.....about......everything......"

Kurama sighed. "Hiei....I can't begrudge you.....but we have to go to Koenma. You've committed a serious crime in.....murdering humans..."

Hiei's eyes widend to their limit as he clung tighter to Kurama. "No! No....I can't....I'm scared.....I don't want to be locked up..... I...I couldn't take it...."

"Hiei....we have no choice. At least if you turn yourself in, your sentence will be lighter....."

"No!"

Kurama frowned angrily. Pulling away from Hiei, he held him by the shoulders and looked him right in the gilstening ruby eyes. "Now listen Hiei! If you trust me then you'll go with me to Reikai! If they find now they'll kill you right on the spot! Do you want that to happen?!"

Hiei looked into his eyes and shook his head, tears falling again. "No......but.....what if.......when I go to prison......wh-what if.....

"I never......get out again? What if......I'll never see you again?"

The little yokai clentched his eyes shut and rubbed at them with his fists, making Kurama notice that he looked like a lost and scared child.

Sighing, the youko wrapped his arms back around the shaking yokai. "Hiei, I'll make sure you get out again. I'll talk to Koenma and see what I can do, okay?"

"But, Koenma! He's sorry and he feels guilty! Why does his sentence have to be for eternity?"

Koenma sighed looking back and forth from the angry youko and the horrified hi-yokai standing next to him. " I'm sorry but he's committed a serious crime. Yokai's are not supposed to take human life. You knew that, didn't you Hiei?"

Hiei swallowed hard and nodded. "Yes. I knew that."

"Who the hell cares?! He's not going to do it again and he's-"

"The murderer of your wife."

Kurama frowned angrily and crossed his arms, a lone tear making it's way down his face. Koenma looked at him and sighed. "Look Kurama. I'll let you visit Hiei when you want, and if he behaves then I'll let him stay in _your_ care, in _your _house on the condition that he stays indoors and if he's out, you _must _be with him. This is _only_ if he behaves in the prison cell for the next nine months. Deal?"

Hiei blinked and looked up at Kurama. "Is that okay with you?"

Kurama looked down at him and sighed. "Well, it's better than you being in jail for eternity, ne?" Hiei lowered his gaze to his toes. "I guess so...." he murmmered.

Turning to look at Koenma, he nodded his head and put out his hand. "Deal."

Smiling, Koenma shook Hiei's hand. "Alright then. Come on Hiei. You're lucky. You get your own cell."

Hiei sighed. His cell had no window, and no light. The only light came in through the hallway where the Reikai gaurds patrolled during the night. There was a cot in one corner and a toilet and a sink in another, but other than that, it was empty.

Meals were given once a day, but Hiei only ate them once every two weeks because he was starting to suspect they were feeding him mold. Sitting on his raggedy cot, Hiei looked at his feet and and a familiar feeling crept into his heart.

Lonliness.

This was supposed to be a one-shot, but hey! I'm enjoying this one very much and I hope you are too! Thank you for all of you that wanted me to write a second chappie! So review and I'll mention you in my thanks to my reviewers! God bless you people! Oh, yeah and.......uh......don't eat polyester. I'll make you constipated. Okay! Ja!

Sorry there's so much space at the bottom. I think I pressed the 'enter' key too many times. Happy Holidays!


	3. Stress causes illness

Hello! Well, I'm having too much fun tormenting Hiei. Is that bad? Oh yeah and I LOVE YOU PEOPLES!!! THANK YOU FOR THE REVIEWS!! HUGS AND KISSES!! MWUAH MWUAH!!!

**Mine and mine alone: **Thanks for reviewing! And a one-shot is a fic or story that's only one chapter or doesn't have chapters. It's cool your boyfriend has long hair. All the guys at my school are idiots and are a dime a dozen. You know common. I mean sure I have guy friends, but they

make lousy boyfriends. I can see it when they're with their girlfriends. Most of them don't have one anymore because the girl broke up with him. Anyway, thanks for reviewing! Oh!! And thanks for reviewing on 'Arguments and Resolves....' !!! I like your idea but Hiei's already in prison in this fic and Kurama _is _trying to get him out. 00 Did you read my mind?! THAT WOULD BE SO COOL!!!

**Animefreak54: **YOU ARE SO SUPPORTIVE!!! Thank you so much!! And yes, I will be writing more. This fic is gonna be long! Yay!!

**Animefouryou: **:::::laughs:::::: Yes, I will wright more. Thank you for the review!

**All names r taken: **You're very welcom. Yeah, thanks for the review! You are so much better at humor than I am. Go you!!

**Hiei's gothic angel: **Know what? I read your fics. They're really good!! Thank you for reviewing!! Oh, yeah and, I know 'Hiei's gift' was sad. I'm not so good at happy fics, but I'm gald you liked it!! Oh, you reviewed on 'Arguments and Resolves in the Reikai Prison Cell' too? Wow, thanks!! I'm glad you enjoyed it!!

**HelKatz: **If you're reading this, thanks for the review on ' Arguments and resolves in the Reikai Prison Cell'!! I'm glad you liked it!!

**Sliver-Kyubi: **Thanks for the review!! Yeah, I'll keep writing. I draw too, but hey. My scanner hates me. I read somewhere that nothing rhymes with the word 'silver'. Do you think that's true?

**Aura black chan: **Again, if you're reading this, thanks for the review on 'Arguement and Resolves' ( I'm getting tired of typing the whole title.)

I'm glad you agree with me about the Daisy commercial and about Hiei dying in prison if he had to stay there. What'd you think about the sea cucumber thing? Uncalled for maybe? Or completely disgusting?

If I missed you please tell me. You're one of my reviewers so you're important to me. (That was mushy wasn't it.....)

Well, here's the third chapter!!

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Cherish the Heart of the Lonely cx.3

(Two months after Hiei was sent to jail)

Kurama sighed as Yusuke sat next to him. Koenma had called them both to his office and they still had yet to find out what the young ruler wanted.

"Uh....so Yusuke, how have you been?"

"Same....."

"Oh? Well, you're welcome to my place anytime."

"Thanks....."

The doors opened and Koenma came walking through, smiling. "Yusuke, Kurama, I've called both of you here because there are those who wish to see you."

Yusuke glared. "What the hell are you talking about?"

Koenma's doors opened again, and in came Maya and Kuwabara.

Yusuke stood open mouthed as he saw his best friend. Kurama however, immediately ran to his wife. "Maya!!" Wrapping his arms around her, he burined his face on her shoulder, tears falling from his eyes.

Yusuke followed suit and ran to his grinning friend.

Koenma's smile faltered. "Kurama," he called. "I'd hate to ruin your moment with your wife, but......"

All of them turned to him with concerned frowns. Kurama walked to him. "What is it Koenma?"

Koenma sighed. "It's Hiei. He's-"

Yusuke's and Kuwabara's anger flared. "Hiei's here?!"

The two stomped off to find the yokai that they once considered a teammate. They ignored the protests that Koenma was screaming at them.

"I'm going to kill that little ass......"

" Yeah, but save a few punches for me, Urameshi!!"

"Sure."

Rounding a corner, they found Hiei's cell. "Hey you bastard!" Anger overcoming him, Yusuke punched the lock and kicked the bar door open. Grabbing Hiei by the front of his cloak, he raised him off the floor and slammed him against the wall. " You little _shit_!!! I can't believe that you were low enough to kill them just because you were jealous!! You selfish little asshole!!"

Hiei said nothing as Yusuke and Kuwabara glared, not noticing the arrival of the other three. "Don't have any smart remarks now, do ya shrimp."

The yokai opened his mouth and was about to speak when he was cut off by a tremor going through his body and a fit of hacking coughs that brought up blood.

Shocked, Yusuke dropped him and Hiei scrambled to the toilet. Kurama winced in sympathy for the retching yokai. "Hiei....."

Hiei looked up immediatly with blood running down his chin from his mouth. "Kurama...." he rasped. Kurama walked to him, kneeling down and putting a hand on his shoulder.

Maya frowned. "Kurama."

He turned and looked at his wife, guilt filling him slightly at her confused expression. "Yes?"

"This is our killer. Aren't you mad at him? I mean, he killed me and our baby."

Kurama was about to say something but he was interrupted by Kuwabara. "You were going to have a baby?!" Turning to Hiei, the human glared. "Bastard."

"Kuwabara and I would kill ya, but you're not even worth it. Hell's too good for you anyway, you little Forbidden Child."

Yusuke smirked as Hiei winced at the name. Maya frowned. "I expect an answer for my earlier statement."

The youko sighed. "Look Maya. I know what he did was wrong, but.....He regrets it and he _did_ willingly accept his punishment. Aside from that he clearly needs help. I would feel horrible if he killed more inoccents and I knew I could've done something to prevent it."

Koenma cut Maya off as she opened her mouth. "Okay now, you three go wait in my office. I need to talk to Kurama. Go,go,go,go, shoo!!" He ushered Maya, Yusuke and Kuwabara out of the cell, sighing irritatedly at the broken door.

The door suddenly dissapeared and a new one replaced it. Koenma smiled sheepishly. "I forgot that Father enchanted the prison doors."

Kurama looked at Hiei and then at Koenma. "What's wrong with him?"

Sighing again, Koenma sat on the ground next to both Kurama and Hiei. "Stress."

"Stress?" Kurama repeated, eyes going wide. "Koenma, can speak to Hiei alone, please?"

Nodding, Koenma stood and walked out off the cell, closing the door behind him with a loud squeaking sound.

"Hiei, what's wrong?"

Hiei looked into his eyes, tears threatening to break free once again. " Get me out of here...." The youko frowned and shook his head. "Hiei, you know I can't do that...."

Hiei clung to him, surpressing a sob. "Don't leave me here......all alone....again...."

Sighing, the youko put an arm around the hi-yokai, trying to give some comfort. "Hiei, you'll be out of here soon. I promise. In the mean time try thinking happy thoughts."

Hiei sighed and pulled his legs up to his chest. "I have no more happy thoughts left in me, Kurama...."

Smiling slightly, Kurama sat down and chuckled. "Come on Hiei. I'm sure you have a few happy thoughts. Try thinking of some. I'll help."

"I don't-"

"Hiei, really now!!"

"Alright, alright.....hm.....happy thoughts......happy..... Yukina."

He turned so that he faced Kurama, his eyes brightening a little and expresssion becoming happier. "Yukina makes me feel-" Suddenly he stopped, eyes and expression becoming sad once again. " guilty. I feel guilty....."

Kurama frowned. "Think of another one then."

Hiei looked up at the ceiling, expression turning thoughtful. "I have a feeling that's not happy....but it's not overall sad.....it helps me calm down and think more logically about why I'm here and what I'll do when I get out. You know what, Kurama?"

"Hm."

" _You're _the feeling. Whenever I think of you.....I feel guilty.....but......I also feel like someone actually cares. Like I'm lucky to have you, because even through the horrible things I've done, you stay right there with me."

Kurama smiled.

"But then....I feel cold, and alone, because.....I know you don't love me in the same way I love you.......and I know once I'm allowed to be on my own again.......or even before then.....you'll fall in love with another ningen......"

The youko frowned. "Hiei......I don't think I'll fall in love again. I wouldn't be able to bear it if I did. I'd always think of Maya."

Hiei sighed, turning his back to the kitsune. "Kurama..........?"

Kurama turned as Hiei did the same. He was a bit concerned at Hiei's hesitance and sudden shyness. "Yes, Hiei?"

"....I'm _really _sorry....about Maya.....about Kuwabara.....about everything......"

" Oh, Hiei. I know.... I know... I just wish eveyone else could understand you."

"I know that I'm in no position to ask you such a thing but.......can you do me a favor?"

The youko smiled. "As long as you don't want me to kill someone or steal something, I'll do it."

Hiei breathed deeply as his eyes filled with tears again. "Can....can you tell....." He stopped to swallow hard then continued with his head down, "Yu- Yukina.....that...I-I'm really....sorry for....taking away her happiness.....and that......even though...." A tear slowly made its way down his face, turning into a black hiruiseki, " Even though sh-she hates me.......I'll.....I'll always....love her....no matter what......?"

Kurama put an arm around the small yokai, feeling a bit sorry for teasing him. "Of course, Hiei. Of course......."

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

That night, as Hiei lay on his pathetic excuse for a bed, another fit of lung-wrenching coughs took over him. He waited for them to be over like he usually did, but they didn't stop.

Hiei's chest was heaving from lack of oxygen, black spots starting to blur his vision. All Hiei could do was cough up blood until he passed out......

.......and somewhere a bit further away, Yukina woke up screaming.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Well there you have it!!

Mine and Mine alone-san, did you get the card I sent you? I really hope so! I hope we can be friends!!

Okay everyone, the next chapter will be up soon enough!!

Here's the random line: Listening to the Zoo Pals commercial will brainwash you! My cousin did and now he quacks like a duck everytime someone says the word 'foot'.

Right! So reveiw, God Bless, and mwuah!! Did you notice I love doing that?


	4. The so called 'happily ever after'

WAAAAAIII! I LOVE YOU PEOPLE! When I was trying to write another one of my fics, I kept on getting reviews! THANK YOU SOOO MUCH! HUGS!

**_Hiei's Gothic Angel : _**Thankies! I'm glad you liked it!

**_Animefreak54 : _**:Laughs: Thanks! I'll do my best to update quickly without the story getting boring!

**_TheUnLovedOutcast : _**Aw, gee...I'm sorry if it mad you sad. I'm glad you liked it though. Thanks for reading and I'm glad you liked it!

**_Animefouryou: _**Yeah, I'll be adding more. Thanks for reading!

**_All names r taken: _**Maya couldn't kill a teapot. I appreciate the suggestions! I'm glad you're so confident that it'll turn out good! Thanks! Oh, you reviewed on the other one too. Well, I don't really think any fanfic writer could slap Hiei and get away with it but okay... thanks for the review!

**_Lady Lanyara Artemisan: _**I don't really like Maya either. I don't have anything against Kuwabara, it's just easier to be mean to him than it is to be nice! Thanks and I hope you like the next chapters!

**_Kittie-senpai : _**Hee-hee. Thanks! I'll do my best to write faster without making it seem too rushed!

**_beachstlyekats: _**If you don't like it then why are you reviewing _again!_ Look, I love Hiei too. I just write in more emotional things for him to go through because he hardly shows _any _emotionsin the TV show. I love the tough guy thing, but if I write like that it'll be boring. If you count this as Hiei _bashing_ then that's your opinion. Your the only one who's telling me you don't like it. I'd love to make you feel better but I ain't so good with writing with Kurama as the center. Sorry.

Well, here's the next chapter!

Disclaimer: If I owned it, I wouldn't be writing FANfics.

Warning: Surprise ending. I felt like Edgar Allen Poe whe I finished this. Sorry, but if you don't like the ending, before you flame, remember, I _did _warn you.

Kurama started when his doorbell rang. It was three in the morning and no one is their right mind would stop by just to say hello at that time of night.Plus it was raining. He grudgingly got up from where he crashed (the sofa) and answered the door.

"Yu-Yukina-chan! What are you doing here at three in the morning in the rain!" He stepped aside to let her through, quickly going to the bathroom and coming back with a towel, handing it to her.

"Thank you, Kurama-kun..."

Her expression worried the youko. "Is something wrong Yukina-chan?"

She looked up at him with teary eyes. " Kurama-kun, I've been trying to cope with Kazuma's death...and I've been doing fine...for the most part...but I had a dream...that...someone else is going to die..."

The redheads eyes widened. "What happened in your dream, Yukina-chan?"

Sighing, Yukina stood up and walked to the window, staring out, eyes silghtly un-focused. "I don't really know where it was...it was dark...and dirty... someone was in it, but all I could see was their shadow on the wall. The person sounded ill...and they were coughing..."

Kurama's eyes widened at that.

" I was so focused on the shadow...then suddenly...out of nowhere...two swords...hit him...one through the head and the other...th-through the heart..."

Yukina turned from the window to look at Kurama with tears streaming down her face. " I turned around to help the person...and it was Hiei!"

She buried her face into her hands, sobbing, so Kurama went to her and out an arm around her shoulders comfortingly.

"And that's when I realized...the swords were made of ice...I killed Hiei-san! Oh Kurama-kun! I'm angry at him, but I don't want him to die! When he told me he was my brother I was hurt that he didn't say anything and that he lied to me,...but shortly after Kazuma left us...I thought about how much he's been hurt...first by the Koorime, his people...then by the bandits that didn't even care for him...then he fell in love, and learned they didn't love him..."

The redhead winced, understanding everything that Yukina meant, also feeling guilty.

"Then, on the same day...he finally went to tell me of our relation...Imagine...how scared he must have been...then I went and...I _rejected _ him...My own brother! What have I done!"

She sobbed louder, and the cold harsh reality crashed on him _It's our own fault that they're gone...It's our own fault that Hiei killed them. I should have seen the signs...they were right there...so obvious..._

**Flashback to right after Kurama and Maya's honeymoon**

_Hiei jumped down from the tree and into Kurama and Maya's room in their new house. Currently, only Kurama was in the room, on his back on the bed, looking very tired._

_Hiei stood near him, frowning as Kurama ignored his presence. "Kurama." he said, trying to keep the hurt from his voice. _

_The youko started then relaxed once he noticed who was speaking to him. "Hello Hiei." _

_Hiei sat on the bed, heart starting to thump loudly. "Kurama...? Can we talk?" _

_Kurama sighed. "Look Hiei. I'm tired. Can it wait until tomorrow?"_

_"There won't be a tomorrow."_

**End flashback**

Kurama looked down sadly. "Yukina-chan, let's go see him right now."

Yukina smiled slightly. "Let's. I want to appologize."

Kurama's lips curved into his own soft smile. "I think that will really help. I'll appologize too. You know, far being too caught up in...other things."

He got up and got two raincoats, handing one to Yukina. She took it with a nod and smiled widely. "Kurama-kun..."

"Hm?"

"I see why my aniki loves you. You're a great person."

Kurama smiled. "Thank you Yukina-chan. You are too. Now we can help Hiei together."

When Kurama opened the door, he was surprised to see Botan. "Botan? What are you doing here?"

"Hiei disappeared. He left a note saying if any of us followed him he'd kill himself."

Yukina falt tears running down her cheeks. "I don't...understand. Just when I was starting to have hope again..."

Kurama laughed out loud. The other two stared. "That Hiei! Just walking out of our lives like that!"

He stopped laughing, but he was still smiling. "Botan, will you take Yukina home please?"

"O- okay. Bye Kurama-kun."

She and Yukina sped off into the night. Thankfully the rain had just stopped.

Kurama, still smiling looked up into the tree. "You sneaky little bastard."

Hiei jumped down from the tree, smirking in the way only he could. "You figured it out?"

"Yup. You're one hell of an actor. For awhile I even thought you were really crying sincerely."

Hiei's smirk grew into a feral smile. "Of course not. I just had to make it look like I was sorry and everyone melted."

Kurama smirked too, a light surronding him, and soon it was not Shuichi, but Youko Kurama standing in front of Hiei. He walked over to him gracefully and wrapped his arms around Hiei's waist.

"Thanks for getting rid of the humans, just like I asked."

Hiei nodded. " You're on hell of an actor too. I thought you actually liked her."

"For a while I did. But she got clingy. Couldn't have that could we?"

"No, I guess you couldn't."

Hiei looked up at the moon. "So, You ready to move to the Makai?"

Kurama smiled. " Yeah. Let's go."

**owari?**

Yeah...I couldn't think of anything else. Sorry!

_Tell your friends everything you need to tell them because you don't know if it's the last day you'll ever see them. Anything can happen. Life likes playing tricks on you.- Dragon Mafia_

Random note: School prepares you for the real world, which also sucks- _Happy Bunny_

Now, press the nice button at the corner of the page. Thankies and God bless!


End file.
